Declaration of War
by HaloxXJ9
Summary: Follow Josh and his team as they fight a new war of the 20th century on the beaches,the valleys and the cities of Earth as his Empire try and to find its rightfulness in the galaxy.And follow XJ9 on The Battle of Earth on her first teenage mission!


"The War"

By HALOxXJ9

Hi guy this is my first story in the fanficition! So I hope you guys enjoy it! And please do make a review about it of how should I improve so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bungie products of the Halo Universe and I also do not own "My Life as a Teenage Robot."

Chapter 1

When new nations are born they are met with challenges by other countries or in these case planets. They are regarded by its stability of its power because they know that this new nation will need help…Civil war could be brought upon if the leader was a corrupted or if the nation is in turmoil. Famine could appear anywhere and anytime, birthrates could drop because of the planets harsh climate or unusually catastrophic event happened.

Forty years passed and an unpredictable event happened. The nation that they disregard as a waste in space has evolved into an Empire. Their technology was so advance that IBM's Watson super computer is regarded as a toy, traveling in space has become its new step of exploring, ships twice the size of a super carrier floats freely in space. Colonization becomes a reality as dozens of worlds are colonized. Resources are coming through in the colonies and out of them, replenishing its people. Its military…so vast of numbers, standing by up to trillions for any threats that will harm the capital and another billion for reserves to replace them, they are so advance in its hardware that the military on Earth could be crush within in four and half months. So drastic measures where called upon because of pass mockery on the planet that Earth's government requested that this Empire from space should come into their airspace and make an alliance with them because of its military and resources.

Now Earth and her people watched carefully as three huge titian warship appear passing by the ISS (International Space Station),those on board are probably wondering what the heck is that as they watched go to Earth's atmosphere. Now the Leaders of the world wait anxiously, their hands hold the fate of this planet and its people.

March 3, 2004

U.S: Stickney, Illinois

George Washington Middle School

A group of black Cadillac's protecting the Presidents car called _Limo One_ drove by a military checkpoint set by the Illinois National Guard next to the Des Plaines River. And from the distance they could all see the ship, slowly moving across the sky. The President who was sitting right next to his Secretary of State watched its magnificent size move and wonder how long did it took to make that monster. But before he could continue looking at it the Secretary started to talk.

"Mr. President before we reached to the school, I have to inform you that if things don't go to plan we have SEALs team waiting for immediate extraction."

The President looked at him, "That won't be necessary because even when the SEALs get to me and we all make it to the Helicopter, there is no way we could pass through that ship without being seen."

The Secretary didn't anything else after that because it was true then changing the subject he said, "Did you know that they were called the Helghast?"

"Isn't that a group from a video game? Um… called_ Killzone_?"

"Sadly yes and their military is called the UNSC from Halo but-"Before he could finish the car stop and the doors opened. Two armed SS (Secret Service and not the SS from the Nazi's) with prototypes UMPs appeared saluting. "Sir the rest of the leaders are waiting for you in the school, will show you the way."

The President and his Secretary got out of the car and followed when a wave of flashes erupted. News reporters all appeared from their mini vans waving their mikes at the President and asking them questions. He ignored them all and concentrated at a new warship now below the suburbs. Then a SS guard opened the door for them that lead them to a gym. "Good luck sir, you'll need it.."

"Thanks," he said." I do need it"

Then he entered the room with the rest of the world leaders.

Somewhere in the school

"Sir? Do you think it's wise to negotiate with this people? Don't you think that they will betray us later in the future?"

"Hood calm down, I trust them. Don't get so hyped up where not in the Aegis system."

"Okay but don't you dare tell anyone what happen there!"

"You know me, you could trust me." Smiling at him.

Then the Emperor got up stretched his legs and walked toward to the door. He opened it and two heavily armed Spartans with MA37's greeted him.

"Well Lieutenant it's time to rock this world."

"Yes sir."

Then he started to walk and was followed with Hood and the Spartans heading toward the gym doors and they could all hear lots of talking through there: mostly the middle school kids.

"Lieutenant any followers?"

There were a few second delays from the response until he said, "Alpha 3 reports no readings but Bravo 9 reports a group of SEALs hidden in a building that is two blocks away from here."

"Tell Bravo to keep an eye on them and stay in the shadows I don't want to them to be spotted."

"On it."

As his Lieutenant does his business he looked at his other Spartan. This one has a more serious and deadly look because there dents and scars in his armor everywhere and some of the color on its armor has been chipped away.

"I could see you didn't want to repaint your armor after the Canis op."

The soldier looked at his direction and replied, "Reminds me what my job is."

The Emperor looked at him and saw his face because of the Spartan's visor, "What kind of job?" he asked which he all already knew the answer.

"Going through hell and all that stuff."

"Well at least you're enjoying it. " Smiling at him

Then his Lieutenant turned around from his spot and interrupted their small conversation, "It's time."

Inside the Gym

While the Leaders of the world discuss whatever they are even talking about, The President looked around the gym and saw some students watching them, he didn't know why there here but didn't want to ask then he notices that at one side was the United States Marines with their Kevlar woodland vest and their M4's, looking not at the conference table but at the opposite side. There was no interest in them because he read daily reports about their equipment's and logistics but now he has some interest in the other side of the gym. Remembering last week's report, the UNSC forces have the similar ideology of their military but have advance hardware and different tactics that has never been seen and used. So at his left was the same equivalent of their marines but had are more threaten looks and more gears on them. He wondered if the UNSC trained them to their bones or were just ordered to do that but before he could even think and observe these UNSC marines the doors opened and everyone in the room except the UNSC marines look back. The room was astonished and even some of the VIP reporters were shocked. The leader of the UNSC was a boy!

One minute later

As he just entered the gym everything just became quiet and even the annoying news reporter didn't even flash their cameras. He doesn't know why but his assumption was probably because there are two armored soldiers they had never seen..which could be true or just plain shocked of something. But then a reporter got to close that his Lieutenant got in front of him. Courageously the reporter raised its camera and took a shot. For the Spartan that was blocking his way, grabbed the camera right off its grip and smashed it with its titanium hands. He tossed whatever parts of the camera remained at the reporter faced.

"If I ever see again a flash again, I'll take a picture right up your face.. you annoying vermin."

As if nothing just happen Josh waved his hands with a smile on his face and then the UNSC anthem played. As he turned his hand he saw a familiar face on the bleachers..and as he looked the girl look at him and immediately yelled, "Josh!"

His eyes grew and flashbacks started to flow through his head.."no, not even." He muttered. Quickly he regained his thoughts and ignored her. And went toward the meeting.

"Ah. Such a shameful thing.." thought the President as he saw a glimpse of the small event with the boy and the girl. "Too much power corrupts the mind of the young." Then the boy yelled, "Let's start gentlemen!"

"So the boy has a spark but enough observations time for the big thing." He thought.

"Names Josh, "Yelling with pride. "I'm the Leader of the UNSC and I can see you people over there seating comfortable on your already warm seats are the leaders of your countries!" smiling at them. For those who doesn't understand English, translator did their jobs but for those like the Canadians, British and the Americans laughed for a brief second. He started to walk toward the President.

"The President of the United State of America…the Leader of the Free World, I admire you. Not because of your superpower status, it's how it became one!"

Then he took out his hands and greeted Obama with a shake. He accepted it and they shook it and the reporters went crazy! They took shot after shots that everyone was temporarily blinded from the flashes. Then Obama started the conversation.

"So Josh when did the UNSC was created?"

"I'm beginning to like this! Let me think, during the early Sixties when America and the Soviets were about to eradicate the entire Earth from Nuclear warfare."

Those who understand where surprised.

"So your saying that the UNSC was created in the 60's?"

"Yah but I wasn't born yet but enough chit chat, I know all of you are interested on our military so here it goes!"

Josh snapped his fingers and a video droid appeared and projected an image and sounds.

"Right here," Pointing his fingers at the video that had a rifle, "Is our patent primary Assault Rifle name operated with 32 or 60 rounds of 7.62x51mm FMJ bullets, lethal and deadly . Another thing that is unique about this gun is that it has screen that tells you how much rounds are left in the magazine."

The room was quiet, dead quiet. Until the Russian President seating next to the France Premier asked him a question with a very strong Russian accent.

"Has this been proven to be in any combat?"

Josh smiled, "Glad you asked, yes it has been proven; the Spartan at the far corner at the gym has used it." Pointing at the Gray and Red Spartan. "During the invasion of the Phoenix system and yes we are not alone, this Assault rifle survived on the harshest planet we had ever seen. It survived from extreme temperatures and space operations and when I mean space I mean vacuum space."

"And how long did this war last?" asked one of the Korean leader.

"Two and half months, it would be shorter if it wasn't the culture to fight to the last men. Horrible war, if the barbarians hadn't attack one of our colony they wouldn't be extinct…call us aggressors but they slaughter millions of our people on the colony…."

So as the meeting went on Jacky who just saw Josh for a long time listen and watched. But because of how far she was she only heard mutters. So as time went she watched Josh booming with his voice about whatever they are saying and then it was over. The Leaders got up and shook hands with Josh while some of them just exited the school with their guard and one by one the gym started to get empty and the last person left was her and Josh who standing their having back flashes with his fist cold as the moon. Then he left by himself. She just sat there unsure what just happen but was pretty sure that something on Josh's head just reawakens. The storm is about to come.

After the worldwide meeting the world recognized that in order to stop each other from killing each other they formed a Sovereign like the UNSC who had united under a single banner. So two days later at the UN Headquarters at New York, they finally agreed to do it, there will be no more divisions of lines from one another no more hatred against each other there will be unity. So the UEG was created, known as the Unified Earth Government. The world endures its first world peace for the first time. Two years later passed and the world is still in peace. The world prospers into the Golden Age. Technology advances as humans becomes smarter. Cancer is no longer the killer of the 20th century as it was now called as a virus, traveling to space becomes a reality as explorers find worlds to colonize for their people and is now creating their first empire. To protect its people from any threats from space they formed the UEG Armed Forces and started to enlist millions to join. But like their counter parts the UNSC had tripled its military strength to the beyond. To make matter worse the UEG issued a law that all 18 year olds must join the military for a short time. Making some outcries in the public.

Then a year later the UNSC lost one of its colonies: Harvest. At their borders the planet falls within hours. Immediately the UNSC command sent the Fleet to assist to retake it. After two hours in slipspace, the Fleet arrived and saw what was left of the planet. The entire planet was burning in every poles and thousands of debris flew around them. And then, as if they just appeared, the enemy Fleet was there, waiting for them. Even though the UNSC was outnumbered by 2 to 4, their weapons were advance. Without waiting orders from FLEETCOM, the UNSC opened fired and destroying half the enemy warships without discrimination. Hundreds detonated from the onslaught and minutes they retreated back wherever they come from.

So immediately after the assault the UNSC sent emergency crafts to the planet for a rescue op, but as they entered the atmosphere, cities, suburbs, and farms burn and they weren't many survivors. Out of the millions who live on Harvest only 10,000 made it. The people who lived said that the UEG was to blame of this planetary invasion. So immediately the UNSC high council declared war upon them and mobilized their empire into all-out war. The attack was a war cry against the aggressors but then the UEG also declared war mobilizing their armies, but were to slow because it has been twenty five years since they had a worldwide war, they had to readapt again into another all-out war, but they were to slow as their armies where too small compared to the UNSC who has all of their people in military service. Consequently because of their lack of strength the UNSC was at their doorstep with the largest invading force ever seen since World War II.10.7 trillion troops with equipment, thirty million vehicles/aircrafts and over a million warships making Operation Barbarossa small during the invasion of Russia... it was a futile attempt for the UEG agressors...the end has begun. The galaxy will see the might of the UNSC Empire!

Operation Scorch Earth

May 24, 2010

The Imperial Admiral strolled toward the decks of the UNSC _Domination_. Officers saluted as he passed by them. Most of the crew was scared to even look at him. As the Imperial Admiral got next to the NAV station the officer said, "Sir our slipspace capacitors are hot. Should we jump?"

"Go."

The officer nodded, "Aye sir," he ordered one of the comms ensigns to order to make the jump. Down below an engineer who was in charge pressed the switch for the slipspace control. The Domination was the first to slip then the rest of the million warships followed suit.

Reading some of the latest reports for the "_Defense of Earth_" there are hundreds of defense stations defending the planet, Forty Fleets from the Home Fleet that had been deployed and mines that are set across specific spots around the planets poles and one Ion cannons somewhere on the planet, which disappointed him. Then one of Commander said from his monitor post, "Three minutes until rendezvous point."

"Commander ordered the Fleet to prep the attack."

"Aye sir, relaying orders to the Fleet."

Two minutes passed in the mission timer.

"Sir the 33rd, 12th, 19th, _Redemption Once More_ and the 4th Fleet are ready. But the 327th Carrier group still needs more time for its pilots to prepare for their Saber's fighters."

The Admiral shook its head, "Tell them to launch their Longswords first then the Shortswords next."

"Aye sir!"

Then the Admiral walked towards to the Commander and said, "Tell those Fleets you just told me to go towards to the planet's surface."

"On it."

Then without knowing three minutes just passed. It's about to begin.

On the forward screen, they saw the planet right in front of their face. There was lots of activity happening right now, the crew ran to their stations as Imperial Admiral Josh went to the hologram tank.

"Sir the UEG Fleet is hailing us."

"Ignore it, tell the Fleet to heat two MAC rounds and followed by forty Archer missiles at my command. And scan the Western Hemisphere." He ordered

The Lieutenant scrolled across the screen and replied," Sir there are 6,000 space crafts in that sector."

Josh was surprised, there seemed to be a gap in the screen he is now looking at.

"_Fleet of Righteous Purpose, _you copy over?"

"Copy, where in your command."

"Send your Fleet to these coordinates."

"Coordinates…Eastern Hemisphere?"

"Correct! Move in and destroy them! _Domination_ out."

Then somewhere out of space one of the UEG space platforms started to fire.

"Sir! We're picking up radioactive particles from space!"

"Tell the Fleets to break off and destroy discriminately and belay that order with the MAC orders!"

"Aye Aye!"

Then Josh barked at one of the ensigns manning the controls for the ship, "Course! Zero by two by six!"

The ship turned heading toward to a station that is defended by fighters. Then the ships warning system screamed.

"Sir the platform has a lock on us we need to maneuver!"

"Fire one MAC round followed by 8 Archer missiles from A1 through A2!" Sweats started to appear on his forehead.

"On it! You heard him do it moron!" Yelling at the ensign. The ensign typed furiously at the computer and then the ship shuddered. It felt like the ship was hit but the MAC round exited from its cannon and went speeding toward the battlefield while on the ships right portside Archer missiles came out of its pods and followed the MAC trail toward the doom space platform.

"Thirty seconds to impact."

Then from retaliation the platform fired, two non-nuclear warheads flew through space.

"Missile detected!" cried one of the NAV officers.

Quickly Josh ordered furiously, "NEW COURSE! Heading five by nine by eleven! Push the ships nuclear core to 65 percent!"

Nobody didn't say anything but the ship moved in an awkward angle. Lucky for them the ship is new in the Fleet with a new and improved nuclear power core and an updated Slipspace drive. So they barely missed the two salvos that could hit the lower deck of the ship but then on the weapon's op screen the MAC rounds impacted on the station followed by missiles. But now they are separated with any allied ships but are now within range with some of the UEG corvettes and fighters.

"Sir, we have fighters inbound accompanied by two D-class Corvettes."

Josh immediately flipped one of the switches from his TACPAD (Tactical PAD) and activated all of the ships Helix guns. And saw that there are small red blimp on the radar on all angle and two huge blimps on their right portside. Lucky for them the Helix guns are all station around the ships infrastructure but unluckily for them the MAC cannon is in the front of the ship and isn't stationary. So they had to either speed across the battlefield to get assistance or face them head on. But Josh who is a whole different person, orders them to face them head on. The ship turned and face the enemy, outnumber and out gunned they move through space.

"Prepare another MAC round!"He ordered.

As they advanced, the ships defense came online and the Helix guns started to fire its 50mm high explosive rounds at the fighters. On the radar dozens of fighter started to disappear from the screen and then there was shudder on the ship below deck. Then on the screen it showed the ships schematics blinking red.

"F-Deck has fire! And oxygen is leaking!"

"Close the hatches and open ventral hatches!"

Because of doing this will kill the fire but sadly anyone in that deck will be killed immediately by the extreme condition of space.

Then another wave of fighters appeared and more damages scrolled across the screen and some parts of the ships Helix guns got destroyed. And again they sent another wave and another.

One of the ship's crew yelled "There attacking our engines!"

And making matters worse the Corvettes appeared and have their primary guns red.

"Were totally screwed…" wailed the officer.

"Stow that! Arm Shiva missiles. All of them!"

"Aye..."

The ship fired its nuclear missiles at the incoming Corvettes. Then the missiles impacted and exploded on all two of them. Plus any fighters that were around it.

"Target destroyed!" yelled his commander.

"Mop up the survivors…and destroy them. And somebody get me Fleet _Justice_ and _Grievance_. And new heading nine by nine by thirteen"

He went to his quarters as and went toward to his desk. Then one of his Lieutenants knocked, "Sir we have them on the horn, here you go." Handing him a COM PAD. On the PAD his two Admirals appeared on separate screens.

"Prepare for the next phase of this operation…we need boots on the ground and I'll shall be leading it…in twenty minutes."

The Admirals nodded and the screens turned off. Then he typed commands where the invasion will take place. He looked closer and made sure he made the right choice. Quickly he typed down orders on his TACPAD of where to do it and it read: The American Sector. He sends it. And he got out of his seat and called down his Commander.

He entered and saluted.

"Commander you are in charge of this ship once I get back, I want this ship still moving when I return and move this ship closer to the planet's surface. Understood?"

"Understood sir!" He left and went back to the bridge.

Then as he left Josh went behind his quarters and went straight directly to a room. It was dimly lilted but he was able to see of where he's going. There was password pad so quickly he typed it down and the doors opened as air hissed. He went in and smiled.

"Where's that suit..."

He scanned across the room and saw what he was looking for. Passing by racks of weapons he grabbed his MJOLNIR armor and deactivates the failsafe and quickly put it on with his MARK IV [B] helmet. The suit's system turned and on. The first thing that appeared first was his health and shield monitor while the rest were some random stuff that he doesn't quite understand yet. Speed walking he grabbed his MA37 and dozens clips and equipment's and called in for his personal teleporter to teleport him. Right after he was done he saw through his HUD schematics of where to teleport, scanning them he chose the Scientific deck with his eyes. And in blink of an eye he vanished.

A few seconds later…

He reappeared again with his equipment and notice that the room was empty but he notice that one of the offices was on and he could hear conversations that weren't going well. He sighed turned on his active camo and begins to walk slowly even though the invasion force is already waiting for the orders. He walked right behind the door and listens and listens and started to wonder where he recognizes this.

Wakeman's office

"XJ-9!It seems that some young robot has forgotten the rules of this house!" Yelled Dr. Wakeman. She started to look for her. "You were made for one purpose-" She tripped over some stuff that was piles of teen magazines. "To protect the leader of the UNSC!" Finishing her sentence.

"Unless you're out there doing your job; you must avoid anything that has to do with any teenage interaction."

She was looking at some posters that had some very interesting things and then she heard a noise right next to her. There was a huge poster of a UNSC flag and there was an odd angle. So she quickly torn down the poster and found XJ-9 hidden behind a poster.

"So do I make myself clear? X-"

"Call me Jenny!"

"What?"

"Jenny," repeating it. "Call me Jenny! I changed it." Kind of yelling at her.

"Ugh.." somewhat confused.

"What's the crisis anyway? The only crisis I know is that we are invading a planet and the Emperor hadn't even called me, not even once!"

The doctor just got silent.

"Even though he never calls me! Can I just get an afternoon off? Would it cause any harm?" And she got off topic. "And he doesn't even know my name! I want to have friends! Like him! And hangout like normal teenage but I'm not sure he is a teenage but who wants to hang out with a rusty hunk of metal like me..."

Jenny got so frustrated that she raised both of her hands and fired her lasers at a teddy bear that was a table. The only thing remained was smoke.

Finally Dr. Wakeman had something to think of, "I understand, your still developing," But then she jumped up and said, "But when you are little older the Emperor will use you. But be a little good robot and clean your room XJ-9. "

Then she closed the door and Jenny muttered, "My name's Jenny…" But she knew it was hopeless so she started to clean her room.

Just then Josh just entered the room with his armor and saw a robot cleaning the room. He heard rumors of this robot that acted like a teenager but never saw one face to face so he deactivated his active camo and said, "Hi Jenny! Name's Josh! And you're a real live ROBOT!"

She jumped and looked behind her. She was completely caught off guard. Then she notice that the person who appeared out of know where was teenager like her.

"A real life teenager!" That was the only thing she could just say.

They were both amused of each other that they didn't notice that a nearby explosion just happened in space. But then they laughed, for no reason.

"So you're Jenny that happens to be machine."

She got a little agitated but ignored it. "Yup."

"Sweet!" he said.

"So you're Josh who is the Emperor and a teenager!"

"The one and only"

Just before they could talk more the ship's PA system said, "Combat personal you have three minutes before the operation starts!"

"Uh-oh.." Quickly he opened the door and said to Jenny. "Come on we need to go!"

"But I can't, mom told me I can't do anything unless command told me too."

"Well right now I am command! So come on we need to get to the flight deck!"

Jenny gleefully acknowledges, happy to finally do something since her creation five years ago even though she is 16 years old. So she grabbed Josh's hand like all teenage girls do and saw Josh looking at her weirdly but was zapped before they could say anything.

Twenty three seconds before launch

A Spartan name Emile was inspecting his troops that were going with him in the first wave. Inside the Pelican's troop's cabin, he was one the selected Spartans to participate in the first wave of the attack. Most of the Spartans he grew up with are going in the second wave which made him disappointed but orders were orders especially when it came from the Emperor…which reminds him.

"Sergeant where's the Emperor?"

The Marine standing by Emile was fresh from NCO training, "Don't know sir but we could delay the invasion by a min-"

"No we can't, and then we have to go without him."

Emile changed channels to the pilot, "Skullcruncher prepa-"

There was sudden gold flash at the cabin, it blinded them for a second and then it vanished, all the colors reappeared again and two new figures appeared. He could easily tell who the other figure but couldn't tell who the other one had because it had a blue pointy pigtails, blue hair, a blue small shirt and a blue skirt. He didn't know why it was colored blue until he recognized the face…."XJ-9."

Josh sat down next to marine while the machine sat across from him. They started to talk to each other, about teenage things. He remembered those days but now he is 39 and is about to hit 40 in three months. He didn't stop them because of right now it might be their last talk, so he did the talking.

"Skullcruncher get this bird out of this thing."

"Yes sir. "Said the pilot. Then the Pelican vibrated as it started its engine. Everyone who already knew about this Pelican wasn't very amused but for Jenny who was a first timer on this bird looked scared so one of the marines said to her, "Nothing to worry, this bird won't explode until-"

There was cough and the marine looked at Josh immediately, "What? I was just making a joke to the rook."

"I wouldn't say rook because it happen to be that she stopped bikers from attacking the planet…"

Everyone started to look at him if he was nuts but didn't say anything as the Pelican blasted right out of the bay followed by hundreds then thousands from other ships from Fleet _Grievance_ and _Justice_.

"Okay…"he thought. "Why does this XJ-9 sound so familiar…is she an assassin?" he didn't think anymore because he could hear explosions going off outside the Peli'.

He got up and tried to hold onto something because the ship shudders after every explosion. Everyone was supposed to stay seated in their seats but Josh grabbed an extra pair of magazines and MA37 for Jenny who appears to have nothing but herself.

"Here." He tossed the clips and the gun to her.

Just before she could say anything Emile who was with the pilot opened the door from the cockpit and could hear screams from other pilots on the radio being shot out of space.

Josh who was in charge of this wave asked him, "How is it?"

"Not going well, our Air Force has been pounding the city for our objective but is having difficulties from the AA batteries. Plus ODST's from the 23rd are being push back slowly from an American Mechanized Battalion and a French Expeditionary Force. And were taking casualties from enemy fighters."

"Don't we have fighter escorts?"

"Yes, there trying their best but somehow more appear."

"Interesting…so we have something interesting with our foe."

Just as he sat down Jenny handed back him the gun which he didn't accepted back. Then a huge shockwave occurred and the ship slightly moved and on his HUD a UNSC destroyer got destroyed but he ignored it.

"You need this, you know that. Right?"

"Yah I know, but I don't need this because don't forget I'm a GRU."

"A GR who?" said a marine listening to their conversations.

Then suddenly the Peli' jumped and the pilot said over the comms, "We have entered the Earth's atmosphere."

"Global Response Unit." said Josh answering for the marine as he put a fresh magazine. "You do know that once we get off this bird there won't be any warm receptions but bullets passing by you. Right?"

Emile who recently got his new Warrant Officer rank watched them talk.

"Yah I know that's why I prefer my lasers." Right after she said it her two hands transformed. Her arm extended a bit as a barrel like gun appeared and her hands push down and acted as if it had triggers. And the flash hider was blue.

"Holy shit." remarked a marine.

"Yes holy shit."

Then suddenly from the dropship's tiny viewpoint, light started to come inside. Everyone except Jenny who doesn't know what it means watched as each human started to tensed except Josh who she couldn't tell if he was nervous because of his armor including the other Spartan.

"So yah I prefer my guns."

"Okay." replied Josh, already knowing it was pointless to argue too.

Then the both of them got quiet they didn't say anything until explosions started to rack the sky of their descent.

The sky was blood red. Jenny looked out of the viewpoint and saw black smoke. One of them got too close that she saw metal fragments impacting the dropship's number two engines. But lucky for the ship the metal fragments missed. She went back to her spot and was about to ask Josh what those black smoke are but was way ahead of her.

"Those are called flaks." he said without looking at her. "They are used to maim the ship and those inside like so many of the dropships that are knocked out…Old tech but still lethal."

Then as if he just said lethal the ship jumped so many times that everyone could flight right of the bird but lucky for them they strapped themselves before it happened. But for those who are new and fresh to war like Jenny panicked. They could hear metal and bullets pinging around the bird's belly. It was annoying but it will be over.

"90 seconds!" yelled the Pilot.

The cockpit door opened and the door gunner appeared and it was girl. Shocked, Jenny was about to say something but Josh looked at her, "It's her job."

The door gunner opened the bay doors and removed the LMG from the rack and attached it on a tripod. Just as she opened it, chaos was everywhere and for Jenny who never saw war and never had missions like this, was scared. For once in her life she was scared. Even though she was robot, the noise was so loud from the constant boom from the heavy guns below or from the jets engaging each other it made her dizzy. She wanted it to be quiet then she thought she was going to pass out.

Sensing that Jenny wasn't feeling okay he looked at her.

"You okay Jenny?"  
>"Yah…I'm fine."<p>

Then the women on the gun fired her LMG at the enemy below and they could hear her cursing back at the enemy. She was surprised that she could handle such stress by looking at her.

On the speakers, "Thirty seconds!"

The sergeant took off the straps, got up and said, "It's time."

The young marines got out of their seat, stood up and held onto the handle bars above their heads. Jenny looked at everyone.

"So young…to die" she thought.

She stood up and activated her laser guns.

"You ready?" asked a fellow marine.

"Yah." That was the only thing she could say.

"LZ is hot! I say again LZ is hot! Yelled the gunner.

Like everyone else onboard they wonder if they are going to make it out in one piece.

Nine minutes before entering the atmosphere

United States, Illinois

"Teacher! What are we going to do?' yelled one of the students.

"Where going to be evacuated, so remain calm and stay off from the window Jeremy!"

Everyone was scared they didn't know what to do, the practice the drills they normally do for invasion type drills wasn't actually drilled a lot so many of the student panicked but the only ones that were calm were Jacky and a girl name Alexis. They walked toward the window and looked up at the sky and they could action happening up there. They could see fighters attacking each other and loud noises from one of the nearby AA emplacements.

Alexis whispered at Jacky's ears and said, "You think it's it, his going to kill all of us?"

"No he wouldn't do that."

"And how do you know?"

Jacky pointed at the sky. "Josh is a military genius he wouldn't go and attack here immediately. It's too risky."

"And how do you know?'

"Logic." Smiling at her.

"So why is here then?"

"I have no idea."

Then a dozen of troop transport appeared and soldiers got out and some of them pointed their rifles at them. One of them had a beret and said, "Is Jacky Rose present?"

For no reason she waved at them. And the soldier in charge saw her waving. Then he orders his men to get inside.

"Where here to get you out under directive orders from the UEG leaders!"

"But how about-"

Suddenly the entire parking space exploded killing those around the blast while Jacky was flown back to the class room. She blacked out as she hit something hard on her head.

One minute later

She woke up with a rush of pain from her arm. Everything in her body hurts especially her head. Then suddenly somebody grabbed by the arm and picked her up. She doesn't know who it was until they put her down on the cold floor.

"Jacky!" yelled the person. "Jacky! Can you hear me?" The person waved his hands at her face and she follows it then he snaps his fingers at her ears.

She looked at him and notices that the soldier was medic because of his arm patch with the Red Cross.

"Good you can hear me." Smiled the medic

"What happened…?"

The medic checked her arms and said, "The UNSC launched one their Harvester missiles and took out our convoy…including the Major."

She looked around and notice that the hallway was completely destroyed, there some fires and part of the school was missing…and there were bodies.

"We need to get you out of here." The medic got up and yelled, "Radiomen we need a Chinook ASAP at this position, the UNSC know where here."

The Radiomen seemed scared she can't blame them, and then she heard over the radiomen's radio from her spot. "The Destroyer has landed."

And all the soldiers who held that stopped until the medic said "Were going to dig in hold this position until the Air Force could pick us up!"

Whoever this "Destroyer" it gave her the chills.

Cicero

"GO GO GO!" ordered the gunner but was mowed down instantly before he could fire back.

The marines got out of their Pelican but was cut down by a machine gun nest. The enemy found one advantage: as the marines get out they are all pile in together. The heavy rounds penetrated inside the cockpit and the pilot shook violently as the rounds hit his chest as blood splattered everyone on the controls. The pilotless Pelican crashed to the ground with a thump.

Jenny watching at horror she was afraid to go out the Pelican. Then the Pelican touched the floor and the gunner screamed, "MOVE MOVE!"

The gunner was firing at desperation at the enemy as the marines got out the dropship. Jenny was the next one to go but somehow without freezing she exited out with Josh. Who got a direct hit at the chest by a bullet. He plunged back to the floor. Jenny flew to him and fired her lasers at a pair of UEG soldiers. She dragged him to cover that was occupied by marines. Then see saw his chest rise and saw a golden shimmer through his body.

"Thanks for getting me."

He got up and dusted himself and fired his AR at a pair of enemy soldiers. Then she saw an enemy with a grenade that was about to fry them. So quickly she fired her lasers. The laser tore right through the soldier's chest and made a hole.

Josh went down to reload and saw what she did. "Good job Jenny, but I need your help."

He went back firing and the marine next to him fired also but was shot immediately. She went to him and saw his neck bleeding so she started to look up some medical stuff in her memory bank and found what she was looking for. Quickly her hands became a medical equipment she started to remove the bullet from his throat and started to sew back the skin when she heard Josh.

"Jenny stop."

"He's okay, call in the Medevac His going to live."

"Jenny…" He put his dirty hands on her metal body.

"What?" Her face was stained with blood and had mud across her pigtails. She looked at him and saw her face from his VISOR and notice her face has dirt and blood.

"He's dead."

A nearby Warthog appeared with marines firing the turret.

"But how is he dead?" she asked who was clearly shocked.

Then the Hog detonated from a direct hit from an arterially. Those around it died immediately from the blast.

Josh looked at her and said, "The bullet was too deep and it must have slammed into something vital…sorry."

He went back shooting and was ordering a pair of demo squads that just got off from a Pelican to direct their rocket fire at the machine gun nest.

She looked at him, mad of what he said to her. Angry of what just happen, sparks started to come out of her head. Nobody paid attention even for Josh who was concentrating at killing the enemy.

She had never felt so angry and she couldn't control it, so immediately she flew right at the sky. Barely hitting a Pelican on her way up.

"The hell is she doing?" wondered Josh as he put another fresh magazine. Then he notice her flight patterns….and isn't going to like it.

Josh grabbed a fallen AR from one of the dead and checked his ammo meter. It said 32.

"Marines cover me!" he barked. The soldiers looked at him if he was nuts but it was his grave his going to dig and there were orders.

He ran and jumped over the edge and faced the enemy. Sprinting like crazy and dodging so many metal fragments he gunned down a group of enemy soldiers at a nearby trench. At his right side a nearby house exploded and saw men coming out a blazed with fire. Then on his HUD he picked up Jenny's transponder it was pretty far. He had no chose to push on. Just as he picked up her transponder two Humvees rolled up at his 3 o' clock firing their 's while crushing a group of UNSC army soldiers. He was in the open and there wasn't any cover except bodies of destroyed dropships that were too far for him to get there. So he ran and fired both his ARs in a suppressive fire style. The 7.62x51 punctured right through the glass window of the Humvee at the driver's side and he saw blood on the glass. The car stopped but that will only be a second if he doesn't do anything about it so he took out of his frags pulled the pin and tossed it into the air hoping it lands on the car. Before it exploded he notices that he was slowing down and the second Humvee was right at front of him. He couldn't do anything as his body got slammed into the car's front. He flew into a ditch. His body ached including his head. But before he could reached his gun the Humvee exploded. The fire burned his left arm but luckily for him his shields where still okay. Then he saw a Pelican accompanied by a two heavily armed Hornets.

"Sir we got you cover! Get on!" yelled the crew chief, firing the LMG. Bullets pinged inside the cabin and metal casings flew everywhere

He got up and ran to the Pelican. He jumped at it and heard a satisfying _thunk_ as his armor made a dent on the ship's floor. He joined the crew chief while in the floor firing his gun at a squad.

Then the bird started to ascend. And the crew chief looked at him, examining the dents he received. "Sir are you nuts for doing that?" There was sudden boom below them and screams that joined the frenzy.

Josh got up found a supply cache; he took out a dozen of more clips for his scratched rifle and replied, "Hell, I wouldn't be in this mess-"

Just then on his comm's he was picking up a distress call from Jenny,

"If anyone is reading this, I'm pinned by unknown enemy forces at a police station next to a park! I need help! I'm by myself!"

"We're on our-"

"Sir its only receive."

Frustrated he went to the pilot and said, "Pilot turn this damn bird around, head south at full throttle and that's a direct order!"

The pilot nodded, he grabbed the controls and moved the bird as he was order too. While he was doing that his escorts the Hornets were busy tidying up the enemy forces down below as they destroyed a set of tanks heading toward the Berwyn Plaza. They pounded the entire plaza from rockets, bullets and close air support that down below the marines and army now accompanied by Scorpion tanks pushed forward, pushing back the entrench enemy. Fresh reinforcements from the second wave arrived from designated landing zones and a batch of ODST drop pods appeared at the sky and heading whatever objectives they had on their hands. As they advanced, the AA guns that where placed everywhere were destroyed and now the Air Force could relax now and could engage enemy fighters from the U.S Air Force freely without being hit by both sides.

As he watched the battle blazing on Josh looked at the carnage. He remembered going here; it will always be busy with rushing cars from both sides. And he also remembered a High school that he hated but now as the Pelican moved fast across the battlefield the school was destroyed completely by a recent MAC round from orbit. But now it's only a huge crater surrounded by wrecked vehicles and distorted bodies. He couldn't help but wonder if there was a better solution but it was done.

Then on his HUD his comms was blinking so he looked at it, blinked his eye and an ODST appeared on the screen.

On the background he could see rubble everywhere and lots of bullet casing.

"Sir!" said the shock trooper. Josh could see his comrades fighting heavy resistance from the enemy.

"We are approaching our objective sir but are encountering pain in the ass resistance."

The ODST fired his suppress SMG at a target that didn't show on his HUD.

"C'mon! Somebody light that freak up!" he screamed.

"Soldier did you get anyone on your comms for assistance? And if you did how far are you from Forest View?"

Then ODST didn't respond but he was wrestling an enemy soldier. Somehow the enemy breached the lines. The ODST was a bit stronger but the enemy who was a marine had a M9 pistol on his hand. He was about to fire it but the ODST was faster. He tackled him into the ground and had a fist size rock in his right hand. He slammed the rock at the marines face and pounded it some many times that bones were heard cracking.

Then finally he said, "Son of a bitch…" he was about to spat but remembered he had a full face mask and then he said, "Sorry sir…and answering your question we are thirty blocks away from the station."

Josh who watched the brutal kill wasn't shocked at all but said, "Can you spare some of your men to assist me for a rescue op?"

"Lucky for you I have fresh ODSTs from the 346th sir. They should be heading there right now."

Josh went to the Pilot and waved him to stop flying because this is his turf right now. He walked right next to the crew chief grabbed a SRS99C-S2 AM rifle and made a signal that his about to jump.

"How do you know if you never heard-"

"Sir, from here we can see blue straight lasers everywhere behind our backs."

"Good observations," Josh jumped off the Pelican and said, "Tell them I'll meet them at the station."

Jenny, Inside the Police Station

She knew she shouldn't have down that. She should have control her temper especially in this situation. Because of that now she is stuck in the station that is nearly destroyed and is surrounded by the enemy. She had know idea to where to go but stay put and hope that someone rescues her but in the mean time she fired her dual laser guns at the enemy. Unknown of how many kills she had, scores of died and dying soldiers are strewn everywhere.

Then she heard voices down below the station. Thanks of her super powered hearing she was able to hear the incoming enemy. Quickly her pigtails transformed into a huge fan, the soldiers won't know what hit them. As they entered, Jenny unleashed her fan. The soldiers were thrown back and slamming hard into the wall unconscious but for an unfaithful soldier snapped his neck and died instantly.

It was the fifth time they tried to storm the building but failed the fifth time but the next time they try again it might work.

"Soldier, this is Echo squad from the 346th were here to get you out. But you need to hold out for 7 minutes. Can you that?"

Jenny who has been holding out for a while fired her last rocket at a Humvee.

"Okay but make it quick!"

She fired her lasers at machine gun position far left. Then a tank appeared behind the troops. It fired its gun and she was thrown back to the wall.

"AHH!"

The blast made the building collapse and the entire station caved in.

Josh ten blocks away.

Killing the last scout from the cemetery he pushed on only to hear a loud _boom!_ And a sudden crash then followed by a smoke in the sky.

"Crap."

He got up and started to run. Running for two minutes he wasn't detected until he reached a dozen of soldiers firing at the opposite side. So he radio in the ODSTs.

There was sudden explosion when a voice spoke.

"You at the rendezvous point?" he asked.

"Hell yah! We're getting pinned by massive amount of soldiers!"

"I have 'em on my sights."

Checking if it's clear he lay next to a burnt APC and aimed his SRS99 at the enemy. He chose random targets and fired. The 14.5x11 sabot rounds exited the barrel leaving a trail of smoke. His target dropped like stone. His buddy next to him looked but was blown into pieces by another sabot round.

"Good kill chief!"

Again the soldiers started to look at the bodies but were blown away. Body parts flew everywhere, in every direction.

As he discarded his empty clip they saw him and started to fire at him. It was futile but those were instincts. He repeated the steps. More bodies fell with missing parts. Then as if it was a minute ago all the soldiers were in the ground dead.

"Move in and get her out."

"Roger that."

Josh got up and sprinted to the station but was only to be ambushed by tanks.

He backpedaled and took a different route as the tank followed him.

"How did not picked him up?" he wondered then he notice that the tank driver just turned on the tank. "Sneaky little bastard."

Quickly he called in air support at his position next to the library. He went ran to it as the tank fired its gun. It missed him as he went inside.

"Spartan! Where you at?" yelled the ODST.

"I'm pinned and I order-"

Right before he could even say close air support two Longswords drop their bombs right on the building and on the target. Engulfing the entire block.

Jenny

"Ouch…" she said.

She looked up and notices that the station she was on was destroyed and she was stuck. Two rebar's barely missed her by an inch. But her left was jammed onto something so she turned on her lights and saw that her body was scorched with black marks. But before she could even say a word her chest split opened a T.V screen appeared and her mom was on it.

"XJ-9!" she was real angry. "How could you disobey me?"  
>"Um…hi mom!" smiling even though she shouldn't have.<p>

"Where are you?"

Jenny looked around and said, "Err… I'm on a building.."

Her mom was about to blow when they both heard voices right below them.

"The hell is she…" said the voice.

"Don't know Sarge, should we call in the engineers?" said the second voice.

Then the monitor screen looked up and at Jenny, "Well you going to say something?"

"Who said that?" they could hear guns pointing down.

"I'm HERE!" boomed Jenny.

"Gotcha. Okay people make a perimeter!" Then they could hear thuds. "Where going to get you out girl." reassuring her. Then she heard lasers coming.

"Such low tech…" said Dr. Wakeman. The equipment they were using was one of her technology that she created if rocks are blocking any survivor's between the rescuers spot.

Then the monitor looked at her, "Once you get back we are going to have a long conversation young lady."

The monitor turned off, it shrinked and went back inside her chest.

"Oh man…she's going to dismantle me…" she thought.

Then the monitor appeared out of her chest and her mom appeared on the screen again,"Yes I will once you get back to the ship."

While the ODSTs continue to get Jenny out, ten blocks away from them Josh was stuck inside the Library within layers of debris that no Spartan can remove. He wasn't moving. His body wasn't touched by anything lethal and anything lethal. But his mind was out of place until he woke up with a sudden jerk, he slammed his head onto a concrete wall.

"Oooof…"

He took off his helmet and rubbed his head and notice his right hand was scorched by fire. Thankfully for the suits gel layers it saved him from any extreme burns. But notice that blood was flowing; he checked his body to see anything and found it. On his high upper left thigh it had a small hole. He doesn't know how long he passed out but from looking at his mission timer it has been only seven minutes long. He should have bled to death from his injuries but again the suit saved him by activating its emergency synthetic biofoam on his thigh which should keep the blood in for a while for a day. So before he could anything else he took out an anti-bacterium syringe from his equipment. He injected it in one of the holes around his suit and press down the syringe. Quickly he took it out and then got up but to feel only a slight pain from his thigh. He ignored it and went through his equipment pouches and took a grenade. He walked to nearest wall. Placed the grenade down and pull the pin. He jogged to cover as the frag exploded.

A rush of light came in followed by smoke. As he clears his vision he grabs his helmet and saw the tank that was after him. It was flipped on his side and has a huge hole beneath the tank. Then he notice that the sky looked more redder than usual and was bright. So he put on his helmet and radio in if the ODSTs are still alive. He found out it was Echo squad.

"Echo team." He croaked. Josh was walking out of the library and saw the extent of the damage that his air strike did. Not a single building was standing, they were all burnt.

Then an ODST replied but this time it was lady. "We copy that sir. We thought you were dead."

He collapses on the floor as he reached the next block.

"Sir you okay?" asked the ODST.

Josh waved her off and said, "Yah I'm fine, I'm just kind of nicked…"

Then he heard a firefight not far.

"Sir with all due respect you don't look good," the ODST said. She turned and yelled. "Macovick, Cortez and Nikola, get your ass to the Emperor's position he needs help!"

"Yes ma'am!" he heard through the radio.

He got up and said, "Did we get the package?"

"No sir," she replied. Then a young female voice was heard in the background and he could hear ODSTs swearing the background.

"What the hell is that? Squad prepare yourself!" She said. In the background he heard the retrievers of the gun cocking back.

Then Josh saw three black uniform soldiers with their full mask helmet.

"SIR!Stay where you are!"

He stayed but before he can say anything to the ODST on the comms he heard multiple shots firing and heavy loud thud.

"NO!"

**A/N:**

Cliffhanger in the first chapter? Yeah tell me about. But hey in the next chapter were going to see what happen to XJ9 a.k.a Jenny and why the UNSC want to get Jacky so bad? Well stay tune I shall be writing about it! :) And i have another story but it is short and its called _Lies of a __Government_ it has nothing to do with the series but it does take place in Earth! So thanks for reading and subscribe!


End file.
